Beyond Birthday Gets A FanGirl
by SabGDroxxx
Summary: When Abby went to Japan, she did not expect to wake up in a dark and wierd version of Japan. Ever imagine, what WOULD happen if BB met his fangirls? Or just one fangirl?
1. Prologue

Abby was alone in her mom's apartment. She looked down at the package that was sent to her. The package was sent from her father. She undid the wrapping, and found in her hands two tickets. Two plane tickets to iJapan/i. She let out a squeal of excitement. She was going to Japan, the place where manga art was invented and created. She looked deeper to find a framed poster of Beyond Birthday, her favorite manga character. She ran into her room, and looked for a place to put the poster on her wall. She found one free spot of pink wall and pasted it there. She sighed as she looked at the picture. She loved Beyond Birthday. She wished he existed; at least, it would put some excitement in her life. She was a straight "A" student, and her life was all planned out for her: she was going to become a lawyer, just like her mom. But she wanted to be an artist, not a lawyer. Then, a thought made her eyes brighten up:

"Don't worry 'bout this Abby, you are going to Japan. She whispered to herself, "And your dreams iwill/i come true."

She didn't believe in that last sentence, but all her beliefs soon changed.


	2. Chapter 1

Abby was sitting on a bench at a bus stop, waiting impatiently her best friend Kyle, who she was going to announce the good news to. She was staring at the road, and was lost in her crazy fangirl thoughts, as usual. The screech of tires snapped Abby out of her thoughts. She sprang upwards, looked around and noticed her best friend who was standing in the middle of the road, face to face with a bus. Abby ran up to him to hear the driver yelling at the young man.

'-you realize that you could've killed yourself right there, mah boy?' Her best friend, who was not answering, still stood there in the middle of the road, wide eyed.

'Kyle!' Abby screeched, 'Are you O.K? Do you have a fever? Any broken bones? Should I call an ambulance? Should I sue this driver?' She started petting Kyle like an over-protective mother, but her best friend just shook her hands off, a little blush forming on his cheeks.

'Yeah,' he said, patting his body, 'I'm fine. No, you don't need an ambulance, and no, no suing anyone. It was my fault.' Abby was thrilled to hear that her best friend was in one piece.

'Guess what?' She blurted in her best friend's handsome face.

'What?' Kyle answered automatically. He knew his best friend. Automatic answers were needed.

'C'mon, guess!' Abby teased. But Kyle was bad at guessing. Plus, usually if he didn't get it right after 3 guesses she would pout at him and not tell him. He sighed, and grabbed her shoulders.

'Abby, you do realise we are still standing in the middle of the road?' Abby looked around, and giggled sheepishly.

'Oopsies?' She smiled, scratching the back of her neck. He just shook his head and her, and gave his apologies to the upset driver. After all that happened, he led her to the place where she was seated before.

'Oh. My. God! You won't believe it! I got two plane tickets to go to Japan!' She immediately started, and got up jumping around and squealing. Kyle caught her by the waist to calm her down, sat her down yet again, and looked at her straight in the eyes.

'That is amazing news Abby! Wait-did you say itwo/i tickets to Japan?'

'Yeah!'

'Then for who is the second ticket then? You gonna take your mom with'ya?'

'Of course not!' Abby shrieked, 'She wouldn't come anyways, she wouldn't miss work for ime/i.' Abby finished with a disgusted look on her face, which turned into a sad expression. Then she looked back at Kyle, 'I wonder, how come my dad knows me better from the letters I write him than my mom, who lives with me?' Kyle couldn't help but feel sympathy for his best friend. Sure, she was spoilt, and often made a huge scene out of something trivial, but she was still a person. A person who grew up with nothing. Her mother always working, and her father away with some Italian bimbo. Trying to change the subject, Kyle adressed her:

'Hey, so who is that second ticket for then?' Abby looked down, sadness obvious on her face.

'I don't know, who should I take?' Her face suddenly changed into a smirk, 'Maybe the douchebag who's sitting right next to me?' Kyle's eyes went wide. She wanted to take him? It just didn't fit though. Abby was the richest girl in the whole city, she would buy new Prada and other brand clothes everyday, and he was the poorest guy in this city, and if he didn't have Abby paying for decent clothes, he would probably be wearing the same ones everyday.

'You don't wanna come.' Abby's conclusion snapped him out of his thoughts.

'Of course I want to-to come!' He stammered, 'I-I was just thinking about what to bring!' He said, scratching the back of his head and laughing stupidly. 'iAnime style. Abby really got me with her manga... And anime../i' He thought. Abby clapped her hands, squealing, and hugged him.

'So, we will take the plane on July 13th, and we will come back on September 25th. S'okay?'

'Sure, let me check my agenda, delete all the things I had to do then, and I am coming with you!' Abby was squealing so hard as she left that Kyle could hear her on the other side of the street. He sighed. Japan. What a lovely place to be with Abby. She was a manga fan, and an amazing artist. No wonder she wanted to go so badly. But he just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen there. He trudged slowly to his apartment, these weird thoughts still clouding his mind.

Abby was squealing for the whole time she took to go back home. Kyle was coming! She walked into her apartment straight to her room. She didn't notice that her mom had come home early today. She walked straight to her closet, opened the big double doors, and looked around at the massive amount of clothes she had. What was she going to take? She looked at the calendar. Still one week until she could leave this place. Her excitement made her shudder. She turned back to her closet. She had a lot to do in this next week. Her mom came by her room and leaned in the doorframe.

'Hey honey.' She started quietly. Abby did not answer, too absorbed in choosing her clothes for her trip to Japan. 'Hello.' She said a little louder, 'I'm home early because I thought we could spend a little time together.' Abby slowly got up from her crouched position to face her mother, her face emotionless.

'Why is that?' Abby said with a sour voice.

'Well, I was thinking, it was your birthday yesterday, and I wasn't there, so I thought we could sp-' Abby cut her short.

'No. Well, not today anyways. Another time. Maybe.' Her mother looked at her with a suprised expression. Abby turned back to the closet, but continued talking. 'How about tomorrow? We could go to that restaurant, you know? The one we bused/b to go together before? I can't do that today, cause I really gotta sort out my clothes. And finish my homework. I was already out so late with Kyle, I really can't.' Her mother's face lit up a bit.

'Okay!' Was her last word before she left Abby alone, closing the door quietly. Abby face-palmed. She had told herself she wouldn't be nice to her mother whenever they would talk. And now she had iinvited/i her mother to a dinner. But she couldn't help it! Her mother seemed so sad when she came home. At least, all the times Abby saw her. Like she didn't actually want to work as much as she did. Abby snorted.

'Well, if she doesn't want to work as much as she does, she can stop working as much as she does. Work less.' She said out loud. She looked back to the big mess of clothes that was her closet.

'iTime to get to work!/i' She thought, and got up from her bed to untangle the mess she had created in all the years of collecting clothes.


End file.
